The Break Up
by Kishusbabe
Summary: Ichigo has broken up with Masaya. While telling Ryou about it, he helps her get over it. A Ryou and Ichigo Fanfiction. A little Masaya and Ichigo in it.


It was put to my attention, that when I first wrote this story I was not in a great state of mind. My ex and I broke up, and he was immature and I got extremely mad. I did not pay attention to my spelling or my grammar. So this is a rewrite of A terrible Brake Up. I also want to apologize for completely changing Masaya. I may not like him, but I did not create him, so I had no right to utterly change his character.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

(Ichigo's Pov)

I'm sorry it had to end the way it did. I was not completely in my mind when I did it. I do hope Masaya and me, get threw this and become friends. I know what I did was right. Masaya was upset, I knew he would be. Of course who wouldn't be. Hopefully he is happy about my honesty. Still what he said was a little childish. I am upset that he said what he said. But he did make a valid statement. It wasn't right for me to lie to him. I'm not that kind of person. I realized that I do love him, just not the way he loves me.It is a brother sister love. Nothing more or less. I do not need to explain myself more than I already have. Even after I broke up with him I haven't cryed.It's strange, I would think I would be crying for days. But I haven't cried once. I guess I need to go to work. Shirogane-Chan is going to be infuriated if i'm late again.

(End Pov)

With that Ichigo walked down her stairs to the living room.

"Ichigo sweat heart, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine momma. I'm going to work, see you later."

"Ok hunny, be carefully. Have a nice day at work."

"I'll try mom. Bye."

Ichigo walked to the cafe for another day of work. To her surprise Ryou Shirogane was waiting for her at the entrance.

"How are you feeling Strawberry?"

"I guess you found out. Who told you?"

"What are you talking about Strawberry. All I know is that Mint told me you haven't felt well."

"Well there is that, and well I broke up with Masaya."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I guess, you don't have to act nice Shirogane-Chan. Just because of what happened."

"I want to Strawberry. Enjoy it while it last." Ryou said with his usual smirk.

"Ok well it all started about a week ago."

"Wait Strawberry, lets go sit down."

"Ok Shirogane-Chan."

Ryou and Ichigo walked inside, and up to Ryou's bedroom.

"Do you want anything to drink Strawberry?"

"No thank you Shirogane-Chan . Now sit down and I will tell you what happened."

"Ok Strawberry. Wow I didn't know you wanted me to get into bed with you."

"Hentie. I'm going to ignore that. Well it all started about a week ago."

(flashback)

It was another regular day. Ichigo was late to school, and then late to the cafe. Once she arrived, at the cafe she noticed it was closed. Walking in no one was there.  
"Hello." She said. " Where is every one." She silently said to her self. Suddenly the lights turned off, and the cafe was filled with candles. "What is happening?" Ryou walked down in a tuxedo. Ichigo looked down and she had different clothing on as well. A sparkly red dress, that stopped at her knees. In the chest there was a small heart showing a small amount of cleavage. With a pair of black stilettos on her feet.

"Strawberry how are you late when we had these plains? I guess i'm going to teach you not to be late." Ryou put Ichigo gently against the way. Going down and whispering in her ear. "Such a bad kitten. I have to teach you a lesson." Putting his lips on hers A small moan escaped her lips. Putting her arms around his neck the kiss deepened. Once separated she stared into his eyes. The cafe door opened up and there stood Masaya.

"Aoyama-Kun"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Momomiya-Chan. I'll see you later."

"Strawberry forget about him. Like you told me,he is more like a brother to you anyways. Relax, like you did yesterday my love.

"My love?'

""Yes my Ichigo. I love you."

(regular pov)

"So you had a dream about me Strawberry?"

"Yes I did. Now let me finish telling the story."

(Flashback begins again)

Waking up Ichigo looked around the room. "That was strange. Why am I dreaming about Shirogane-Chan?" Ichigo looked at her clock. "Oh no! I only have ten minutes to get to the park!" Ichigo ran around her room doing her hair, and putting her clothing on. Running out the door screaming to her mother. "Mama I'll be back later." Finally after about ten minutes, she arrived at the park. Stopping to catch her breath, She watched as Masaya walked over to her.

" Good after noon Momomiya-Chan."

" Sorry I'm late Aoyama-Kun."

"It's fine. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

For hours they walked around the park, talking and laughing.

"Are you thirsty Momomiya-Chan?"

"Yes a little Aoyama-Kun."

"I'll be right back then."

"Ok Aoyama-Kun." After he left to go get there drinks, Ichigo started thinking. " I can't get that dream out of my head. The kiss, and what Shirogane-Chan said. What is going on? Do I think about Aoyama-Kun as a brother? If I do then when did I start feeling that way. Im confused."

"Momomiya-Chan are you ok? Here's your drink."

"Thank you Aoyama-Kun. I'm just thinking about some stuff."

"Well if you need to talk i'm always here for you."

"Thank you. But I really need to handle this on my own."

"Ok Momomiya-Chan, i'll listen when your ready."

"I'm going to head home now. Thank you I had a wonderful time."

"So did I Momomiya-Chan."

Ichigo hugged Masaya. Just as she was pulling away, Masaya grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. Ichigo's eyes went wide,when she didn't respond to the kiss, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry Momomiya-Chan, I shouldn't have done that."

"Aoyama-Kun I ha, have to go."

Ichigo left, Masaya's head dropped.

"That wasn't right. I have been waiting for the day Aoyama-Kun would kiss me. But it felt odd. Almost like kissing a relative. I need to think."

The next couple of days went regularly. Ichigo went to school, and work. Avoiding Masaya. Till one day he came up to her.

" Momomiya-Chan how have you been?"

"Fine. Aoyama-Kun are you busy this afternoon?"

"I'm free Momomiya-Chan."

"Ok meet me at the park around 3:00 pm please."

"Ok see you then bye."

"Bye"

After classes Ichigo walked to the cafe, to get something to eat.

"Hey Ichigo. What are you doing here? I thought today was your day off."

"Hey Mint. It is I just wanted something to eat."

"Just go in the kitchen, and get you something."

"Ok I will."

Ichigo walked into the kitchen, and grabbed her self a piece of cake, along with a fork. Walking over to Mint's table she sat down.

"What's wrong Ichigo? You don't seem like your normal self."

"I have just been thinking a lot lately. About a lot of things."

"Well talk to me, i'm your best friend."

"I don't want to bother you with my problems."

"You wont be Ichigo."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"I think its this tea."

"By the way where do you get your tea? I have been wondering for a while."

"Ebay. Now tell me what's going on."

" Ok Well."

Ichigo went into a description of what was going on. Telling Mint how she was feeling, and about the kiss.

"So what do you think?"

"I think you need to tell Aoyama."

"Well I told him to meet me at the park at 3:00 pm. I think i'm going to brake up with him."

"Do what you feel you have to Ichigo. You know me and the girl's are behind you, no matter what."

"I know Mint. I'll call you later, and tell you what happened."

"Bye Ichigo."

Ichigo walked out of the cafe to the park. When she arrived Masaya was sitting on the bench waiting for her.

"Aoyama-Kun thank you for coming. We need to talk."

"I know Momomiya-Chan. Tell me what is going on."

"Well Aoyama-Kun, I know you are going to be upset. You remember the other day you kissed me. Well I hate to say this, but I didn't feel anything. It sort of felt like I was kissing a family member. This isn't anything new, I think that I have always felt this way. I really don't think we should see each other anymore. I want us to be friends, if it is ok with you."

"Honestly I saw it coming. I risked my life trying to save you. I would die to protect you, but you feel like i'm a brother. Typical woman. Well I think enough has been said. I will see you around Momomiya-Chan. I really am hurt. I need some time to get over this. Don't expect help from the Blue knight. I'm kind of tired of saving you. I have to go, good bye Mew Ichigo."

"Aoyama-Kun, I understand. My secret is safe right?"

"Yes it is. You know mine as well, there both safe. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Ichigo started slowly walking home. once there she layed in her bed. Soon falling into a deep sleep.

(End flash back)

"So that's what happened."

"Wow Strawberry. Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes I am Shirogane-Chan. Thank you for listening. I guess I need to get to work."

"It's fine Strawberry. You can have the day off if you want."

"If you are sure."

"Positive Strawberry. So was the dream kiss good?"

"It was great."

"Really. How about a real one then?"

"Since when did you start asking."

Ichigo leaned in and kissed Ryou. Ryou put his arms around her waist, and hers went around his neck. They feel against the bed, lips still connected. Passion filled there body's. Ichigo's legs went around Ryou's waist. Ryou started kissing down Ichigo's neck. A small moan escaped Ichigo's mouth. Ryou went back up and kissed her again. Suddenly the door flew open. There stood Mint mouth agape, along with Keiichiro and Zakuro.

"Well Ichigo's feeling better."

"I Agree lady's."

With that the door shut.

Well there you go. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Again i'm sorry about the other story. Read and review. If enough people want me to I will make this into a story. Well till next time goodbye.


End file.
